Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 13 (I would like to make)
I would like to make is the thirteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *NATHAN turns his broom into a friend called Broomie. *CHARLI sweeps her space with Broomie. *KATHLEEN makes a hat stand out of tubes but Jup Jup turns it into a robot. *CHARLI pretends to be a robot. *TIM and the Hi-5 band make together a music machine with different sounds. *CHARLI plays an imaginary trombone. *KELLIE pretends to be a prince that tries to rescue Rapunzel in the island (Chats). *CHARLI leaves an island by swimming. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about four friends (Charli, Kellie, Tim and Nathan) who travel by an imaginary underwater train. Gallery Nathan S1 E13.png Charli S1 E13 1.png Kathleen S1 E13.png Charli S1 E13 2.png Tim S1 E13.png Charli S1 E13 3.png Kellie S1 E13.png Charli S1 E13 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E13.png Trivia *Kellie wore the same top from Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 3 (Rainy days) and Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 10 (Wonderful). *Rapunzel is a German fairy tale in the collection assembled by the Brothers Grimm, and first published in 1812 as part of Children's and Household Tales. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rapunzel *Broomie moves away in the next episode, but comes back in Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 29 (Movement). Songlets ;Shapes in space Dance with your broom Dancing all around You can do the cha cha cha Dip into to the ground. Dance with your broom Dancing all around You can do the cha cha cha Dip into to the ground. Dance with your broom Dancing all around You can do the cha cha cha Dip into to the ground. ;Body move #01 Sweep it up, sweep it up Sweep it up some more Pile it up, heap it up Sweeping up the floor. Sweep it up, sweep it up Sweep it up some more Pile it up, keep it up Sweeping up the floor. Sweep it up, sweep it up Sweep it up some more Pile it up, keep it up Sweeping up the floor. ;Puzzles and patterns My Hi-5 hat It's a really cool hat to wear in any weather Which makes it really really clever Doop, doop, doop, doop, doop My Hi-5 hat. My big straw hat It's a really cool hat to wear in sunny weather Which makes it really really clever Doop, doop, doop, doop, doop My big straw hat. My big metal hat It's a really cool hat to wear in nasty weather Which makes it really really clever Doop, doop, doop, doop, doop My big metal hat. My new robot He's a really cool robot He works in any weather Which makes it really clever Doop, doop, doop, doop, doop My new robot. ;Body move #02 Robot Charli Gets up early Walks very stiffly, one, two, three Walks very stiffly, one, two, three. Robot Charli Feels very happy Now moving faster, one, two, three Now moving faster, one, two, three Robot Charli. Robot Charli Not so stiff now Running quite quickly, one, two, three Running quite quickly, one, two, three. Robot Charli Feels very happy Running even faster, one, two, three Running even faster, one, two, three Robot Charli. ;Making music You make your sound, I'll make mine Now put them together, make them at the same time It's the music (Music!) Music machine Making lots of sounds all at the same time. Well, you make your sound, I'll make mine Put them together, make them at the same time It's the music (Music!) Music machine Making lots of sounds all at the same time. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Word play No songlet ;Body move #04 Together, round, breathe and kick That's how we go Together, round, breathe and kick It's fun, don't you know? Together, round, breathe and kick That's how we go Together, round, breathe and kick It's fun, don't you know? Together, round, breathe and kick That's how we go Together, round, breathe and kick It's fun, don't you know? Together, round, breathe and kick That's how we go Together, round, breathe and kick It's fun, don't you know? ;Sharing stories Toot, toot, let's keep going Doesn't matter if it's snowing We can go anywhere East or west, we don't care Toot, toot, let's keep going We can go anywhere. Toot, toot, let's keep going Doesn't matter if it's snowing We can go anywhere East or west, we don't care Toot, toot, let's keep going We can go anywhere. Toot, toot, let's keep going Doesn't matter if it's snowing We can go anywhere East or west, we don't care Toot, toot, let's keep going We can go anywhere. Toot, toot, let's keep going Doesn't matter if it's snowing We can go anywhere East or west, we don't care Toot, toot, let's keep going We can go anywhere. Toot, toot, let's keep going Doesn't matter if it's snowing We can go anywhere East or west, we don't care Toot, toot, let's keep going We can go anywhere. Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about brooms & sweeping Category:Ep about Broomie Category:Ep about cha cha dance Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about tubes Category:Ep about robots Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about machines Category:Ep about trombones Category:Ep about stories & plays Category:Ep about Rapunzel Category:Ep about princes & princesses Category:Ep about hair Category:Ep about swimming Category:Ep about trains Category:Ep about travelling & journeys Category:Ep about the sea & underwater Category:Ep about pretending